


𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓼 (NCT OT23)

by hcneyy_dew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyy_dew/pseuds/hcneyy_dew
Summary: What happens when 23 strangers start a group chat? Could this be the beginning of  friendship… Or maybe even more?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This world is a part of a series I'm working on. So get comfortable, make yourself warm, get yourself some coffee, get ready for a long ass ride. <3

𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓼 (NCT OT23) 

•••••••♪•••••••

What happens when 23 strangers start a group chat? Could this be the beginning of friendship… Or maybe even more? 

•••••••♪•••••••

Unknown:  
Hi

Mooninthesky:  
Who in the world? 

Unknown:  
Okay don't panic,   
But I'm doing this social experiment  
You know, for research.

Mooninthesky:  
What type of research? 

Unknown:  
Basically,   
I need to make strangers become friends.   
See what it takes.   
How people react etc

Mooninthesky:  
Look man  
I appreciate the act of kindness  
But I really don't have the time for this

Unknown:  
I know!   
But if you could just let me explain

Mooninthesky:  
What's in it for me? 

Unknown:  
Um.. You'll get new friends? 

Mooninthesky:  
Fine. Continue. 

Unknown:  
Basically,   
I need your help in me seeing how people react to being added in a group chat with total strangers.   
Seeing the amount of time it takes for a person to become friends with one another. 

Mooninthesky:  
And what do I do? 

Unknown:  
Simple. You just help me add different people who you don't know here. If we can succeed, I get an A for my assignment. 

Mooninthesky:  
And me? What do I get? 

Unknown:  
You get an um.. A for Effort! And you just made lots of people happy showing compassion for strangers. 

Mooninthesky:  
Okay. Fine. I still don't know why I'm agreeing to this.   
But don't you think you should tell me your name first before we move into adding different people? 

Unknown:  
Oh, of course!   
I'm Taeyong! 

Mooninthesky:  
Hi. I'm Moon Taeil.   
Let me save your number real quick. What do you want me to set your number as? 

Unknown:  
I like being called Yongie, but anything's okay, really! 

Mooninthesky:  
Yongie it is 

*𝘜𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘜𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 "𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯" 𝘛𝘰 "𝘠𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘦"

Yongie:  
Thank you!   
Now should we start? 

Mooninthesky:  
Sure.   
Let me find some random numbers from the telephone book then I'll text you? 

Yongie:  
Of course! ^-^

"𝘠𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦."  
"𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
> TAEIL  
> WHAT THE HELL
> 
> 𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆  
> what  
> i thought you'd be happy?
> 
> 𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
> I ASKED YOU TO ADD A FEW PEOPLE  
> WHAT PART OF FEW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND
> 
> 𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆:  
> ...Oops?

So it's easy for everyone to tell everyone apart:  
𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲: Taeyong  
𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆: Taeil  
𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗵𝗽: Johnny  
𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺: Yuta  
𝗜𝗺𝗻𝗼𝘁𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗺𝗼𝗺: Kun  
𝗕𝘂𝗻𝗻𝘆𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀: Doyoung  
𝗧𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗧𝗲𝗻: Ten  
𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁.𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵𝘆𝘆: Jaehyun  
𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁: Sicheng  
𝘂𝘄𝘂𝗯𝗼𝗶: Jungwoo  
𝗟𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘀𝘀: Yukhei  
𝗦𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗸𝗲𝗿𝘀: Mark  
𝗚𝘂𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗯𝗼𝗶: Dejun  
𝗗𝗶𝘀𝗻𝗲𝘆𝗿𝗲𝗷𝗲𝗰𝘁: Kunhang  
𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻: Renjun  
𝗖𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗼𝗻𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹: Jeno  
𝗙𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀𝘂𝗻: Haechan  
𝗡𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗯𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗻𝗮: Jaemin 𝗚𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗽𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗱: YangYang  
𝗞𝗼𝗮𝗹𝗮: Shotaro  
𝗚𝗼𝗮𝗹𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘁: Sungchan  
𝗗𝗼𝗹𝗽𝗵𝗶𝗻: Chenle  
𝗧𝗶𝗻𝘆: Jisung

M͟o͟o͟n͟i͟n͟t͟h͟e͟s͟k͟y͟ h͟a͟s͟ c͟r͟e͟a͟t͟e͟d͟ a͟ g͟r͟o͟u͟p͟c͟h͟a͟t͟!  
M͟o͟o͟n͟i͟n͟t͟h͟e͟s͟k͟y͟ a͟d͟d͟e͟d͟ Y͟o͟n͟g͟i͟e͟ +21 o͟t͟h͟e͟r͟s͟!

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
TAEIL  
WHAT THE HELL

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆  
what  
i thought you'd be happy?

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
I ASKED YOU TO ADD A FEW PEOPLE  
WHAT PART OF FEW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆:  
...Oops?

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Ehm.  
if you guys are done arguing,  
Can I ask who you are?

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Let me explain.  
Basically,  
my name is Lee Taeyong.  
I'm doing this thing where I create a group chat with people I don't know.  
So, I'm trying to make strangers have compassion for each other.

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Soo.  
Am I supposed to talk to a bunch of people I don't even know? 

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Uh. Yeah. Basically .  
I'm doing this for my Sociology class.  
But I also really wanna see how people react to talking to strangers. 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
That's so Nice!  
I'm Jungwoo, by the way! :D

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Hello, Jungwoo! 

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆:  
Hi. I'm Taeil. 

𝘂𝘄𝘂𝗯𝗼𝗶:  
Hello! :D

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
For everyone else here, please scroll above. You'll see why I added you here.  
Can all of you introduce yourselves? 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Excuse me!  
Why do you trust random people? I'm not up for this. 

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Wait, no. Please! If you stay, I'll be super glad! 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
What do I get if I stay? 

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Respect. And I'll treat all of you guys to some injeolmi Bingsu! 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
… you've given me an offer I cannot refuse. I'm Kim Dongyoung, but I prefer being called Doyoung. 

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Hello, Doyoung! So, can everybody introduce themselves? 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Hi! I'm Johnny. 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Mark. 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Lee Donghyuck. Call me Haechan. 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Na Jaemin! 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Wait! So you guys are okay with this? 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Uh..yes? Oh come on, man! We're getting Injeolmi Bingsu! Why can't you co-operate?

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Yes please! I really need to pass this exam! If I do, you'll all get free food. Okay?

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
.bUT WHAT IF THE FOOD IS DRUGGED?

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
CALM THE F DOWN MAN. I KNOW HIM HE TAKES BIOLOGY WITH ME. I JUST WANT SOME GODDAMN FOOD WHY WON'T YOU AGREE?

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
..Fine. My name's Qian Kun.

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
Hello, Kun! Glad you decided to co-operate! 

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Yeah. Hi.

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻:  
Let's save each other's numbers now?

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆:  
Okay, but like, some people haven't introduced themselves yet

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
It's okay, they already told me their names privately.

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆:  
Uh..sure ig?

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗵𝗽:  
AYYY LESS GET THIS PAR-TAY STARTED BISHES

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
AYYYY

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆:  
..what have i gotten myself into…

𝘂𝘄𝘂𝗯𝗼𝗶:  
You got new friends!

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗸𝘆:  
I am well aware. But it seems like I got clowns for friends.

𝘂𝘄𝘂𝗯𝗼𝗶:  
ⁱ ᵍᵒᵗ ⁿᵉʷ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈˢ! ʸᵃʸ! ʰᵉˡˡᵒ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒⁿᵉ.

𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘀𝘀:  
AYY WHAS UP. I'm Lookass.  
Lookass.  
LUCAS GODDAMIT.

𝗙𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀𝘂𝗻:  
auto-correct bites us all in our asses.

𝗦𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗸𝗲𝗿𝘀:  
You can say that again.

𝗙𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀𝘂𝗻:  
Uh...auto-correct bites us all in our asses?

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻:  
i- He meant it as an expression.  
like he agrees with you 

𝗙𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀𝘂𝗻:  
ohhh.  
Wait what

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻:  
NOTHING.

𝗙𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀𝘂𝗻:  
...🤷🏻♀

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
Wait,  
Nakamoto Yuta?  
THE Nakamoto Yuta?

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
yea, why?  
wait,  
DON'T TELL ME I FAILED ANOTHER TEST

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
NO YOU DUMBASS  
It's me, Sicheng.

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
..who?

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
YOUR NEW TUTOR YOU IDIOT  
FOR LITERATURE?

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
Oh. Hi babe.

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
TF?!

𝗧𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗧𝗲𝗻:  
AOOOOOO WE GOT DRAMA

𝗕𝘂𝗻𝗻𝘆𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀:  
FINALLY. SOMETHING SPICY!

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
No, you guys misunderstand.  
He's just a dumbass.

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
Uh….Just a dumbass?  
If I remember correctly,  
You're the one who asked me out in 2nd grade, right?

𝗗𝗼𝗹𝗽𝗵𝗶𝗻:  
DAYUM. THAS THE F-ING TEA SIS

"𝘞𝘪𝘯-𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦"

𝗗𝗶𝘀𝗻𝗲𝘆𝗿𝗲𝗷𝗲𝗰𝘁:  
Well shit.

𝗧𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗧𝗲𝗻:  
Damn bro. You messed up.

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
Oops. Ig i gotta go and convince him to come back, huh?

𝗬𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗲:  
You bet. No fights, alright?

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
Fine.

O͟s͟a͟k͟a͟v͟r͟o͟o͟m͟ a͟n͟d͟ W͟i͟n͟-w͟i͟n͟n͟i͟n͟g͟y͟o͟u͟r͟h͟e͟a͟r͟t͟'s͟ c͟h͟a͟t͟.

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
Yo babe.

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
would you stop calling me that?  
And leave me alone, will you?

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
Nope. Why would i leave my babe alone, hmm?

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
Should've thought of that when you rejected me.  
(𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵)

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
I'm sorry, okay? I was a loser back then.

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
Fine. Leave me alone now 

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
Thanks babe! Love ya!

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
So do I, Yuta.  
(𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵)

𝗪𝗶𝗻-𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁:  
Goodbye, Yuta.

𝗢𝘀𝗮𝗸𝗮𝘃𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺:  
😘


End file.
